degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 4)
The fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicted the 2004-2005 school year. Principal photography took place from April 25 to November 19, 2004. This season managed to achieve high ratings, making it one of the most successful seasons of the show. It continues to depict the lives of a group of high school sophomores and juniors as they deal with the some of the challenges and issues teenagers face such as homophobia, family issues, bullying, school shootings, mental illness and disabilities, inappropriate relationships, and sexually transmitted diseases. Main Cast The following 19 actors received star billing: Graduates *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, Craig's guardian / stepfather and a used car salesman. *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a news reporter and human rights activist. *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife. Juniors (Class of 2006) *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular girl who faces her rapist in court *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a bipolar musician and school stud *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a Goth girl and recovering cutter *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a rich basketball star who sadly gets shot *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a bully who is very loyal to his friends *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, a cheerleader and Paige's sidekick *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a rocker chick who needs everything to be perfect. *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager and Craig and Ellie's best friend. Sophomores (Class of 2007) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever. *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, the sometimes bad boy sometimes good boy. *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a popular class clown with a sweet side. *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast. *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an activist trying to become more popular *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's attractive best friend who's provocative past haunts her as she tries to move on. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as the Archie Simpson, a Media Immersion teacher and Emma's stepfather. *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's principal. Recurring Characters Students *'Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt', a class clown and Liberty's protective brother (Grade 9) (New) *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk, a gay hockey player and Marco's boyfriend; Paige's elder brother. (Graduated) *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez, Jay's rebellious girlfriend (Grade 11) *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray, a bullied teen and school outcast (Grade 10) *'Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards', a new girl and devout Christian (Grade 9) (New) *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a bad boy (Grade 12) *Jonathan Keltz as Nate, a star actor (Grade 10) (New) *Unseen Actress as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee (Grade 11) Adults *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, a science teacher and later Degrassi's principal *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander, a student teacher *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history and social studies teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom *Jason Mewes as Himself - "West End Girls," "Goin Down The Road (1)," & "Goin Down The Road (2)" *Kevin Smith as Himself - "West End Girls," "Goin Down The Road (1)," & "Goin Down The Road (2)" Guest Stars *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman, a member of The Candy Bandits - "Secret" (Grade 11) *'Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black', a cheerleader - "Modern Love" & "West End Girls" (Grade 8) (New) *Alanis Morissette as Herself - "Goin' Down The Road (1)" *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe, a rapper and Emma's ex-boyfriend- "King Of Pain" & "Modern Love" (Grade 10) *Philip Nozuka as Chester - "Bark At The Moon & Modern Love" (Grade 9) *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton, a student from Bardell & Paige's rapist - "Ghost In The Machine" Episode List Main Article: Episode Guide Gallery 1490_1.jpg|Season 4 guys (except J.T. and Toby) 1491_1.jpg|Season 4 girls Trivia *Craig appeared in every episode of Season 4 except for Modern Love. *This season marks the final appearance of Daniel Raditch and Rick Murray. *This is the first season of TNG to change the theme song. *This is the only season in TNG era that does not add any characters to the main cast. **The main cast remains almost identical to season 3, with only Terri MacGregor leaving the cast. Extras *Deleted Scenes *Bloopers ﻿ Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 4